Ron Weasley Goes Down
by pommedeplume
Summary: (December 2002) Hermione Granger is bored with the sex she and her boyfriend, Ron Weasley have been having and decides to teach him some new tricks.


Hermione lay on her back as Ron was on top of her, almost mindlessly pounding away with his cock, grunting with almost every thrust and sweating profusely. She wondered if he had any concept of how bored she was right now. Did he really think this was fun for her?

Her relationship with Ron had been mostly pretty good these last four and a half years though they had broken up a couple of times, most notably when she began attending a Muggle university several months ago. But on the whole things were good as long as you didn't count their sex life.

"Oh, Hermione. You feel so good," Ron moaned, his voice sounding strained.

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. This really didn't feel that good for her. She was sore. Ron's cock was, as far as Hermione could tell from her own research, a bit on the large size and she wasn't very wet. Thankfully, he seemed close to coming and putting her out of her misery.

Ron looked down at her and smiled then closed his eyes and began to thrust much harder and faster. Hermione wondered if he could see how bored she was and considered whether or not she should say something.

"Go ahead and come, Ron," Hermione said, plainly. Oh, he would definitely be able to tell she was bored _now_!

"OK," Ron said then began slamming his prick into her hard until he shuddered and froze, a pained look on his face and said, "Fuck, Hermione. Gonna come!"

Perhaps not, Hermione thought as she felt his prick pulse inside of her, filling her with wet warmth as Ron loudly groaned. At least it was over, she thought as Ron collapsed on top of her. Hermione patted Ron on the back then nudged him to roll off of her, which he did.

"Blimey, Hermione," Ron said, breathing heavily. "That was great, wasn't it?"

Hermione furrowed her brow and frowned.

"Not really, if I'm being honest, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron looked gobsmacked.

"What do you mean, 'not really'?" Ron said, exasperated.

"What I mean, Ronald, is that while you may be having a nice time just pounding away, I, however, am not," Hermione admitted.

"What am I doing wrong?" Ron said.

"We've talked about this, Ron," Hermione said. They _had_ talked about this many times over the four years that they had been together. It was a conversation she was tiring of.

"I touched your thing!" Ron said, defensively gesturing between her legs.

"My thing? You touched my _thing_? My clitoris, Ron. You touched my _clitoris_," Hermione said then sighed and added, "Barely."

"Well, you seemed into it when we started. I mean, we were kissing, and you threw me onto the bed and you practically tore my clothes off of me," Ron said.

"Because I do want sex! I just don't want _that_ sex. The sex we've just had. I'm tired of it. I want to come to, you know," Hermione said.

"Didn't you?" Ron asked.

"No, of course not. Not even close," Hermione answered, frankly.

"Seemed pretty wet when I put it in," Ron said.

"Yes, you rubbed my clit for a minute and I _was_ already in the mood. But then you just stuck it in and never bothered any further," Hermione said, rolling over to face him properly.

Her natural bushy brown hair bounced in her face and she used one of her dark hands to move it out of the way so Ron could fully grasp the displeasure on her face. She could feel that his spunk had dripped out of her, leaving a cold, wet and sticky feeling between her thighs, a further reminder of the imbalance of pleasure between them.

"You were bored?" Ron asked.

"Yes. So my cauldron dried up and your wand isn't exactly small, you know," Hermione said and Ron glanced between his legs and then grinned proudly. "If we'd use lubricating potion, at the very least I wouldn't feel so sore afterwards."

"Well, it's not like we even have that," Ron said.

"As a matter of fact I do have some. I even use it on myself sometimes," Hermione replied.

"I don't understand. Isn't this how sex works? Aren't we just naturally built for it?" Ron asked, sounding less defensive and more lost.

"In many ways, yes. When I'm _really_ aroused it feels good when you penetrate me. But even then it can still hurt a little, especially if the sex goes on for awhile. Lube helps me feel comfortable, and I promise it will feel better for you as well," Hermione said.

"So me being bigger doesn't make it feel better for you? I thought it was supposed to," Ron said, sounding bewildered.

Hermione shook her head then Ron frowned and looked away.

"It really doesn't matter how big it is because I need clitoral stimulation in order to achieve orgasm and my clitoris is on the outside," Hermione said.

"Right, yeah," Ron said.

Hermione sighed then continued, "Ron, there are lots of ways we can have sex. All sorts of ways we can do it. We're doing it purely for fun and pleasure but I'm not having much fun. Sex isn't just penetration. And furthermore: I want to get off!"

"Can't you do that yourself?" Ron said.

"Well, of course I can! I don't expect you to be completely responsible for my pleasure but I would like it if you'd at least make an effort," Hermione said.

"So I should spend more time touching your…" Ron started but blushed in embarrassment before finishing in a hesitant whisper, "Clitoris."

"For starters. But there's a lot more to my body than what's between my legs," Hermione said and gestured up and down her body.

"Well, OK. Where would you like to be touched?" Ron asked.

"Oh… well… hmm," Hermione said then dragged a hand around her body, slowly. She didn't mean it to be arousing but glancing between Ron's leg she saw that it was anyway.

After thinking and feeling around for a moment she said, "I like it when you kiss my neck sometimes."

"Like this?" Ron asked then leaned over to her, moving her hair out of the way, then planting a soft, wet kiss on the right side of her neck.

Hermione exhaled then moaned softly.

"Yes, like that," Hermione answered.

"Now what?" Ron said, seeming lost but eager.

"Kiss me like that, down my body until you get between my legs. Once you're there I want you to kiss me there too. Then I want you to lick me there until I come," Hermione said, earnestly.

"All right," Ron said then placed his lips back on her neck and kissed gently down to her collar bone.

Hermione felt a rush of excitement at the power of Ron following her orders. She would have to remember to explore this feeling more thoroughly in the future. For now her mind was on the aching between her thighs and Ron's mouth which had now found her breasts.

One of Ron's pale skinned hands cupped one of her breasts and lightly pinched one of her dark nipples between his long, thin fingers, making her let out a short gasp. He then moved his mouth to the other breast and put his lips on the nipple and kissed it. Ron then smiled and went back to the nipple and sucked on it hard, biting it a little, making jump in pain and go, "Ouch!"

Ron pulled back, his blue eyes looking panicked and said, "Sorry!"

"It's fine. They're just sensitive. Don't stop. Keep going down," Hermione said, longing for Ron's mouth to fully explore the warm and wet flesh below. She wondered if Ron realized his come was still there or if he even cared.

Ron's hands and mouth departed her breasts and as he kissed between her breasts she felt his turgid prick graze against her left thigh, leaving a short, wet trail from his arousal. His lips glided across her belly and stopped above the dark, curly hairs of her pubic mound. Ron began to kiss down the hairs but Hermione said, "Wait," and Ron stopped and looked up at her.

"Kiss the inside of my thighs first," Hermione requested.

Ron nodded and Hermione opened her legs giving him room to explore. Instead of going straight down to her slit his mouth ventured to her inner thighs where his lips pressed lightly against her skin, making her tense up and shiver, the empty ache nearby only growing stronger.

Finally, Ron's fingers spread her labia apart and, perhaps accidentally, dragged his long nose down the hood of her clit sending a shock of pleasure through her and her clit began to throb.

"Oh!" Hermione said.

Ron looked up and said, "What happened?"

"Just keeping going," Hermione urged. "Kiss my clit just like you've been kissing me. It's sensitive, so please be gentle."

Luckily, Hermione had no doubt that Ron knew where her clitoris was, though it had taken several years for him to get it right. No, it was getting him to remember to keep paying attention to it once he'd found it that was the problem.

But right now she had a feeling that wouldn't be a problem as his lips softly enveloped her clit, pressing lightly, then pulling off, giving Hermione an even bigger shock of pleasure that made her legs convulse a little.

"Ah. That was perfect, Ron. Now I want you to stick out your tongue in a point and slowly lick up my clit from underneath," Hermione said. She then successfully sustained a giggle as Ron stuck out his tongue and tried to turn it into a point. After much wriggling and twisting he finally stopped and looked up at her for approval to which she nodded with a smile.

Ron's fingers then glided her slit open again and slowly licked up to her clit just as she had asked him to. A bolt of pleasure hit her right as the tip of his tongue flicked her clit and Hermione moaned.

"Do it again," Hermione said and Ron swiftly complied sending another bolt through her body. "Keep doing it. You can speed up if you want but not too fast," she added.

And so Ron began to flick at her clit in a steady rhythm and Hermione felt her clit throb urgently and the empty ache inside of her grow stronger as her body became tense. Ron was a quick learner, when he tried.

"OK, Ron," Hermione said, realizing her voice sounded less sure as she rapidly lost her composure. "I want to you to pull back the hood of my clitoris and then I want you to lap at my clit with your tongue."

"Like a dog?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed and said, "Sure. If you like."

Ron's fingers pulled back her hood then he began to lap at her clit as requested. Hermione let out small gasps and high pitched moans as pleasure began to fill her body, dragging her closer and closer to a precipice.

She looked down at Ron who looked focused and determined as his tongue continued its hard work. If she could get him to do this so well what else could she motivate him to do, she wondered. She'd love a chance to be on top for once. She longed to be in control and wield the power of her sexuality. Now that she was getting a taste of it, she wanted more.

The tension was becoming almost too much to bear and was centered between her legs. Her bottom lip was quivering uncontrollably and she could feel her legs begin to squeeze.

"Mmmm, uhhhnn," Hermione called out in a moan. "Fuck!"

Her fingers and toes began to curl and she grasped the sheets hard. For a moment her breathing stopped as her body spasmed and intense wave after wave of hot pleasure coursed through her body.

"Merlin, Ronald!" Hermione said, as her body continued to shudder with jolts of pleasure. She could barely breathe to get out, "That was… very nice, thank you."

From below Ron smiled up at her and she realized his hand was on his cock, stroking it, his foreskin sliding up and down with his wrist guided movements, his fingers forming a large 'O' shape around the thick shaft. Hermione had a thought and reached over and grabbed her wand from the night stand.

"Accio lubricating potion!" Hermione shouted and a jar of lubricating potion then shifted it over to Ron.

"Stick a couple of fingers in the jar and use this to slick up your cock. Then I want to watch you get yourself off," Hermione said. "I think you'll like it."

"All right," Ron said and opened the jar and brushed at the fluid with his finger tips. He then pulled his foreskin back and quickly covered his prick with the fluid until it looked very slick. Then slowly Ron began to stroke the shaft, starting at the rim of the head and gliding the rest of the way down then back up again.

Quickly, Ron began to stroke again but faster and Hermione noticed he was biting his lip and looking down at his rigid, lube covered prick with lust in his eyes. With vigor he began to stroke himself hard and fast, his fingers easily sliding up and down his shaft, the 'O' of his middle finger and thumb grazing over the ridge of the head with each stroke.

"No, need to hold back at all, Ron. I want to watch you come," Hermione urged.

Ron's breathing became heavy and ragged as his hand frantically glided up and down his shaft until almost suddenly he shouted, "Uhn! Merlin!" as his cock shot heavy white loads of his come out, which landed on his stomach and covered his fingers which still lightly were stroking the shaft. He squeezed gently and pushed more of his spunk out and onto his hand.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. That was brilliant," Ron said looking beat and euphoric.

""Isn't it, though? I told you!" she said and winked at him, making him smile.

"You're right. I bet that would feel amazing when I fuck you," Ron said.

"Of course, it would," Hermione responded.

"Uhm, Hermione. I have a question," Ron said, still breathing heavy. His fingers were no longer on his prick which was slowly becoming flaccid again.

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione said.

"Well, how do you know all this stuff?" Ron asked.

"Research, obviously," Hermione answered.

"Yeah, but it's like you knew exactly what to tell me to do," Ron continued.

"Oh… well…" Hermione said and gave Ron a somewhat apologetic look before continuing: "A few months ago… right after I started Uni and we had broken up again. I… kind of had sex with some friends."

"_Some_ friends?" Ron said in shock.

"Yes. Yes I did. And I tell you what Ronald Weasley, I will not be shamed for it. We weren't together and I have a right to do whatever I want with my own body!" Hermione said, bracing for Ron's reaction.

"Why would I do that? I mean… I am shocked but if it means you learned how to make me come like that… I can't complain," Ron admitted.

Hermione wasn't sure that would last. Ron would want to know more. She wasn't willing to spill the full details of her night with Astoria Greengrass and her Muggle girlfriend, Abigail Dawson, just yet. She almost laughed when she realized the fact that she had fucked a Slytherin might be the greatest offence of all.

Instead, Hermione crawled down the bed and planted a deep kiss on Ron's lips, getting a taste of herself in the process. This night had been perhaps the best sex they'd ever had but she was sure the best was still to come. As she wrapped her arms around him and let her mouth and tongue explore his own she decided, for now, to bask in the glow of an amazing victory.


End file.
